Oni'Venereth Zetsu
Oni'Venereth Zetsu is 3rd in Command of Ascension under the Dark Lordess of the Sith, Phoenix. Former Agent of the infamous Imperial Ubiqtorate Intelligence Agency, then former Director of Chiss Ascendancy Intelligence, now Herold of the New Sith Empire; Reconnaissance Command. For most of the ages, this Dark Jedi Master has gone under the alias of 'Allen Darksaber' and reaped chaos in countless sectors throughout the galaxy. Biography Genesis A child's cry filles the night's air, the brisk cold wind cutting straight to the bone. A cowled woman slinks her way toward a sinuous river's side, the river forming to branch off of a large ring of a moat surrounding the intricate, magnificent fortress; the Castle of Saints. Her slender form is swathed in black cloth, hiding her identity. She holds a young child in her arms, the child wrapped in even more darkened cloth. She haults infront of the running river, looking out from behind the gloom of her hood's umbra, the obscured features etched with shadows. She carefully sets the crying child down in a small, wooden raft, tucking him within the folds of sheets and cloth tightly. She leans down, pallid white lips kissing the forehead of the young child, both humanoids seeming to be far to pale to be human. A soft, gentle yet melancholy and pensive voice rings out to the child, a beautiful lullaby surrounding the child's head, stabbing into his ears and embedding itself within his mind. Abruptly and obediently the child's noise ceases, him falling into a heavy slumber. With a mere hand gesture the basket is pushes off the ridge, flowing down the river, toward the dark end of the Holy City, toward the slums of the Zetsu Empire. Life. Death. These two words have brought magnificent civilizations to rise from rubble, and to crumble legacies and empires into rubble. Being the heir to a vast line of patriarchs and saints, and the last of a divine species, the one known as Oni'Venereth has been surrounded by these things all his life. After Oni'Venereth's birth, he was exiled from his palace of a home, by his own father; Mavilent Zetsu. The cause of this was due to a prophet's warning of seeing a vision of the full grown son standing before his dead father, having killed him. The young boy was sent to be killed, executed before the royal courts. His mother, however, took the child and cast him off to the slums of their magnificent empire. During his early childhood he spent most of his life along the underworld of the planet Indiquitious, a machine-world where the base of the Soirit empire resounded. He grew to his early teen years learning a large number of battle techniques, moslty around two of his own designed melee weapons, the Soul Stealers; a machete-like weapon where it's blade is a shimmering dark blue blade, projected from crystals, the same weapon of the jedi known as the lightsaber. Built into his hilt is an electrical charge distributor, as well as small crevices which release a spray of home-made virulent toxins. Upon the early age of 25(Looking to be about 13, due to Soirit's slow growth rates)he joined a large group of freedom fighters, looking to assassinate the tyrant of a Soirit ruler, Mavilent Zetsu. After going over a precise, well-determined plan they went forth, planting a large group of explosives in the main reactor of Mavilent's palace. However, in their attempt to flee before it went off and triggered a massive series of explosions, Mavilent's royal guards caught them. They brought them before the insidious "saint," awaiting his orders. He then reconized Venereth standing near the back, knowing him to be his own son he exiled after birth; due to the whispers of a prophet of him being the cursed child meant to bring his downfall. Mavilent sensed the young boys potential, having been studying a lore of the sith his scouts had brought back from an exploration of the inner worlds. He banished all the other freedom fights to the pits, where the young prince and his manacle father watched them rip each other apart, finding entertainment in starving them to near death and watching in mirth as canabilism seized them. After only one left standing, promised to be the champion and return to his home, Mavilent waved his hand in a nefarious gesture in it's own right. Just then, the large iron gates before the gladiator of the last remaining of young Oni's friends was standing before a towering, horrendous creature. To Venereth's terror, the young, brave man was devoured, the sound of his flesh being ripped from bone only drained out from the malicious cheers of the blood-thirsty onlookers. During the aftermath the soon to be dark warrior of a prince was lead into a royal flagship, the ship taking off out of the dreadful uncharted regions, toward the planet Mavilent wishes to make his new home, the hellish world of the fallen dark lords, the world of Korriban. As they left the near-artificial planet, young Oni looked out the back of his view-port window, to see a huge explosion of fire engulf the bleak world. A look of allmost despair floods his facial features, as he heard his father roar with a triumphant, hidiously insane laughter. They arrive at the hellish planet, the ship having very immense trouble finding a landing spot on the deadly arched ridges of sharp rocks, and the anything but placid hills of seemingly salted farms and such. Eventually they landed, emerging from the hatch of the flag ship. A subconscious warning ran up Mavilent's spine, as suddenly a large pack of pure black, ominous panther-like creatures sprang from the inky, allmost unnatural umbras of darkness surrounding the areas. Mavilent merely took a long healthy breath from the toxinous, sulfur-filled air, reflecting upon it's dreadful beauty as his men were destroyed. With a mere flick of his wrist the creatures were flung into the air, a horrific tearing noise plaguing the air as the creatures were evenly torn in half, their middle, stomachs ripped from the power of Mavilent's manipulation of the force; intestinal track and black, inky blood flowing about on the pitched ground. The ages he spent upon the spiteful planet were one of the most dreadful days the young Zetsu had ever witnessed. During this time, he had come to the conclusion of his life it's own private hell, orchestrated by his sadistic father. He had been taught the large number of battle techniques and combat tactics of their species, learning the root of their insidious matrial art, . He learned a very large variety of melee and ranged combat knowledge, not to mention a bit of the former affairs of their people. Mavilent had constructed a temple-like arch built amongst a shady crypt on the hellish planet, it being their current house of residence. Unbeknownst to either of the malignant duo, this was also the residence to a large number of apparitions of dark lords, of the dark side of the force. This is quite ironic, seeing as the reason Mavilent was so tainted and corrupted was because of the darkside. One of his scouts had traveled to this very planet, bringing back a sith holocron he had discovered. The scout had brought it to Mavilent at once, showing it to no one in the process. Of course Mavilent had killed the scout outright, but was fascinated with the device. He began to learn from it, study under it's teachings. Before long, he was quite the powerful darksider. The sith spirit that had made the holocron revealed himself to Mavilent and his son, seeing overwhelming potential in the both of them. The malicious specter then began to poison their minds, it's virulent venom transforming young Oni'Venereth's innocent, benevolent mind into more so an id; a sole machine producing equally venomous and malevolent ambition. Fighting Style Form VIII: Sokan / Tràkata - Master Form X: Niman / Jar'Kai - Master Form VII: Juyo - Master Dun Möch - Master Teräs Käsi - Moderate Above all else, Oni'Venereth excells in his unfathomable combat abilities. Having perfected Sokan, the VIIIth form of the traditional style of the Jedi Order of the Old Republic, as well as Niman/Jar Kai (utilizing the dual saber technique of Jar Kai to finalize his combination of abilities), and even learning the rarity of Form VII's Juyo. In the dark ages of his life, he trained moderately in the unique style of Teräs Käsi - following ancient scripture of the Followers of Palawa, found on Bunduki. He never finished his education in the ellusive style of "Steel Hand" (Teräs Käsi in Basic), due to his lack of resources on the form; and the absence of an actual teacher. Beyond everything outside Sokan and Jar Kai, Zetsu has endured a vast education and dark following of the potent, Sith originated form; Dun Möch. Having originally been taught this form by his Sith Lord (at the time) of a father, Mavilent Zetsu. From essential adolescence, past full adulthood in Soirit standard - Oni'Venereth expanded his knowledge on this form past the point of it's Dark Side origins. Form VIII Sokan/Tràkata (Master): A more adept, personally developed style of fighting - Zetsu had developed this form to more adequately fit his custom weapon; an electrum-alloy quarterstaff, which held a dark blue lightsaber blade on either end. He adepted this form by combining aspects from the Sokan style, implents from his fearsome Dun Möch mastery, and finalized with the higher potential of the Tràkata form to manifest a blindingly fast saber style - emphasizing on either double or dual sabers. Fortified from Zetsu's vast psychological understanding, his resilent and vehement fluid motion, his unwavering analytical prowess, his raw acrobatic affinity and arsenal of unarmed combat skills, the form would rely on those as it's foundation. This form would prove unique, as Zetsu would enter combat with the lightsaber-staff ignited with only one blade, prefering to attack, parry, and block with that single saber - while utilizing the other in the manner of Tràkata; waiting untill the opportune moment to strike, and then exploiting the weakness in often a death blow, or wounding strike. Zetsu would also use the advantage of the staff-saber, able to defend with the surface of the polearm, as well as swing the staff outward and ignite the waiting saber at near-touching distances - most often through an adversary's chest, or cleaving off a limb. Additional Zetsu, Oni'Venereth Zetsu, Oni'Venereth Zetsu, Oni'Venereth Zetsu, Oni'Venereth